resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Morning Star
Operation Morning Star was a joint British-American operation against Chimeran-occupation in the United Kingdom. The operation began on July 11 and ended on July 14, 1951. History Origins Operation Morning Star was planned after the British Army, whom were nearly defeated by the Chimera, desperately needed military supplies and reinforcements from the United States in exchange for a captured Chimeran Angel, which they believed was the key to defeat the Chimera. The U.S. agreed to this, in which the 1st Ranger Regiment and 3rd Ranger Regiment, together totaling 12,000 men, were sent to York, England to rendezvous with a British convoy carrying the Angel during Operation Deliverance. However, Operation Deliverance saw the deaths (or infections) of all but one soldier, Sergeant Nathan Hale, at the hands of the Chimera. This was due to the Cloven's unknown agenda, which drew the Chimera's attention to York before the Americans even arrived.York Set Up The British convoy was ambushed in Manchester while on its way to York, and many of the convoy's escorts were killed or captured. Nathan Hale managed to save Rachel Parker from being infected be Crawlers and they escape from the conversion center in Grimsby and assisted the British forces to regaining control of the convoy in Manchester. Operation Shear Nathan Hale and British forces arrived in Notthing. But the British Army taking heavy casualties from the Chimeran Mortars and Sentry guns firing. But Sergeant Hale is the only one who manages to take out Chimera's defence perimeter, allowing British pushes the Chimeran line. Hale enter the old train tunnel which partial-blocked by power conduits. He arrived too late, as K Troop was killed by the Titan and Sergeant Hale manages to take down the colossal Chimera. Hale arrived in the battle to assisted the British forces by push the Chimeran lines back to the ecavated site via bridge. They reached Cartwright's team as they found the excavated site. Lieutanant Cartwright led the British troops and Sergeant Hale into the tunnel nexus shut down all pylon, they must seal the tunnel to prevent Chimera from digging the tower undeground. SRPA ordered the Army not to bring reinforcements because Sergeant Hale did not require any, but they did deploy a squad of Black Ops to follow Hale and defend him from the Cloven.Black Ops Morse Code Some intercepted radio transmissions suggested that SRPA, particularly Major Richard Blake, may have also wanted to extract Hale from London, the reasoning for which in fear for his Chimera infection being parallel to Daedalus. After Southern Command was destroyed by the Chimera, the British Army fled to Cardiff, Wales. While there they were contacted by Nathan Hale, who informed that destroying the main Hub Tower in London would somehow defeat the Chimera in Britain. Seeing no other choice, the British radioed the U.S in requesting them 20,000 men which they immediately agreed. With the 20,000 men, along with tanks and air support, the combined American-British lead their final assault on London. Battle of London The joint Allied forces entered London almost unscathed, and all was seemingly well until they were under threat by Goliaths as not just were they technological superior in battle but they are armed with Spire missiles, containing Crawlers and the likelihood of infecting the human armies. These Goliaths situated near the inner defenses of the Hub Tower on the side of the Thames River opposite to the advancing human forces, and were on the move in destroying the Allied forces. Several task forces were sent to prevent the Goliaths' advances by destroy some of the major bridges on the Thames. One last bridge, Southwark Bridge, was to be destroyed by Task Force Five led by Lieutenant Stephen Cartwright. However, the Goliaths closing on the Allied forces launched a spire attack on them and communications with the task force were cut-off and all were feared to have been killed. Fortunately, Nathan Hale finished the job, finding the detonator and blowing up the bridge destroying the Goliaths that were crossing the bridge at the time. One Goliath managed to survive, but was destroyed by Hale and Cartwright before it could inflict any damage. After this Hale and Cartwright made it into the Hub Tower but Cartwright was injured by a Widowmaker guarding the entrance and decided to stay behind. Hale journeyed alone until an American team called Victor Force also managed to enter, and with the help of Hale destroyed the reactor rods in the center of the tower, resulting in a massive explosion that demolished the main Tower. The reaction propagated along the Chimera conduit network, destroying all the Towers in Britain and killing all of the Angels inside. With the death of the Angels, every Chimeran creature on British soil died en masse. Aftermath The defeat of the Chimera in Britain broaden a turning point for humanity in its resistance to the alien forces, as well in gathering valuable knowledge of the Chimera's weakness of their dependency on Angels, and the destruction of Chimeran hub towers would reinforce a quick decisive advantage over the Chimera. Also, the success of Operation Morning Star eventually spawned Operation Overstrike, which led to the liberation of mainland Europe. All American soldiers that survived in the operation were recalled back to the United States following after the Battle of London.Resistance: Retribution intro See Also *Operation Deliverance *Operation Shear Sources Category:Chimeran War Category:Conflicts Category:Resistance: Fall of Man